Forget About It!
by DeedeeWilliams
Summary: Pokeshipping! Don't usually write it but here ya go... Misty forgets this time! This idea is CLICHE to the max!Summaries are horrible things! I OWN NOTHING! Good day to you SIR/MAM!


What would you call someone who loves to ship Ash with just about anyone? An AshShipper? SatoShipper? Whatever, I'm one of those people. (Be RESPECTful of the PALLET town CAFE waitress. She's an ADVANCED LEAGUE CHAMPION that can crush a BOULDER using her awesome POKEmon and she likes to wear PEARLs. She recently recovered from a COMA.)

Lol that's probably the best thing I've come up with!

While CaféMocha is by far the cutest X3 I haven't watched enough of Best Wishes to make a story of it! So I've decided with my first fandom love (although not my current ship) POKESHIPPING! My first One-Shot ever!

I'm changing up ages to fit! Ash and misty are 13 and Brock is 16. (I have no idea how much older he really is)

POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE

Misty was perplexed. She didn't think today was very special. There wasn't any holiday or festival going on. But even they wouldn't explain this kind of behavior. It had all started this morning. Brock had been the first one up as he usually was, cooking breakfast and preparing for another long day of travel. As Misty watched him add different foods and seasoning, she noticed that they seemed to be very specific and she wondered at the occasion.

That was when Misty noticed that everything Brock was cooking was loved by the resident Bottomless Pit. Literally every little thing was somewhere on Ash's favorites list. This surprised Misty a lot because Brock had never cooked something just to please any one member of the group. Misty sifted through her memory for any accomplishments Ash might have had recently. She came up blank so she just pegged it as coincidence and moved on.

It was after breakfast (during which Ash proved just how "bottomless" his stomach really was) that the next odd occurrence happened. Brock had Ash go wash up in the river sense he hadn't the night before and then packed everything. This was strange because it was agreed that everyone would pull their own weight and pack up their own things. Brock obviously wasn't following any of the unspoken rules among the group that day. And it was all in Ash's favor! The only thing that made Misty think it was just coincidence was that Ash seemed just as confused as she was.

When they got to the next town, they walked straight to the Pokémon Center to rest up their Pokémon. Brock headed for the phone to make a quick call while they went up to the counter. When Nurse Joy recognized Ash's name and said he had several people calling into the center hoping he would be there, Misty began to get suspicious. There must be something going on today that had to do with Ash. She just couldn't understand what that thing was.

Brock then pointedly asked Ash what he wanted to do while they wait for their Pokémon to recover. Misty nearly groaned in frustrated confusion. Was it 'Everyone Get the Urge to Spoil Ash' day or something? _Perhaps_, she thought, _something with a shorter name…_

And so they walked around, occasionally stopping by a shop Ash thought might be interesting. Misty was beyond frustrated now! Not at Ash or Brock, but at herself. It must be something really obvious! She took the time to glance at Ash.

It appeared that once they had reached the Johto region, Ash began to smile more often. Of course, Ash had always smiled in Kanto but these were different. Now, the smile would light up his face in a friendlier manner, making you believe it was of genuine happiness rather than victory. She thought he looked better this way.

He'd also seemed to get some manners (though not a lot) and was thought decent by people they met on their journeys. It was a lot more peaceful in Johto, and it seemed to have brought some changes. Misty glanced from Ash's face to his shoulders and abdomen. A lot of changes…

Misty flushed as her eyes wandered to Ash's chest. How is it he could eat so much and still be in such good shape? Misty wondered. She trailed her eyes back up to Ash's face, catching his brown eyes. Misty nearly jumped out of her skin at being caught looking and turned her head away, looking at anything but Ash.

Ash, for his part, was just curious about what Misty had been looking at.

They were out a lot longer than Misty thought they would be. Brock seemed to be trying to distract Ash from heading back to the Pokémon Center. They ended up walking around for a good portion of the day.

When they did return, Misty thought something seemed different. Nurse Joy was smiling wider than ever and Brock seemed eager to get them somewhere. So we just followed Brock until we came to a room. By this point, Ash was even getting a little frustrated. He asked Brock what was going on but he only smiled mysteriously and pointed to the door.

Ash walked in ahead of them and started looking for the light switch. As soon as he flicked it on, Misty almost jumped out of her skin. Everyone was standing there with wide grins on their faces. But it wasn't them who made Misty pale a little. It was the big banner hanging from the ceiling directly above them. In big, bold, block letters the banner read 'HAPPY 13TH BIRTHDAY ASH!'

Misty nearly smacked herself in the face.

She had forgotten Ash's birthday! What made her feel worse was that he had remembered hers this year. Now here she was no present and not even a "Happy Birthday" all day. Of course Brock hadn't said it all day either but he had a reason! He and Delia had apparently been planning this surprise party for two weeks! TWO WEEKS! And they had invited everyone. Even Gary was there with a present! They were rivals!

Misty wondered how everyone managed to be here in such a small amount of time.

So throughout the party, Misty sulked and tried to come up with a good present to give to Ash. She racked her brain for anything she had with her that would be good but she didn't have anything he would want.

"Hey Misty!" Ash's voice sounded from her left. She jumped and turned so fast she could have gotten whiplash. "What are you doing over here?"

Misty flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment. "Oh you know, just… sitting…"

Ash raised an eyebrow in confused amusement. "Well what'r'ya doing that for? This is a party! You're supposed to have fun!"

"W-well yeah bu-!" Misty tried to come up with some excuse that wasn't the truth but Ash cut her off with an understanding look. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Misty averted her eyes to look at anything but Ash and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Me too!"

Misty blinked in astonishment before remembering how confused Ash had been all day too. Ash began to laugh in a friendly way, letting Misty know it was alright. She joined in soon after, laughing at how silly this whole thing was. She was the first to stop and she stared as Ash pulled himself together.

She suddenly knew what she was going to give him for his birthday. As Ash calmed down, Misty stepped closer. It was easy to do sense she was only slightly shorter than him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek along with a happy birthday. She leaned out of the embrace to look at Ash. He was shocked for all of five seconds before a huge smile spread across his face.

And for years later, Ash swore up and down that it was the best present he'd ever received.

POKEPOKEPOKEPOKEPOKE

Sappy ending is Sappy! This pairing was LITERALLY my first Fandom pairing! Before I even realized what I was doing. I was three! Ah what growing up does to you…. Of course now I ship a LOT of Ash pairings. Even Crossover ones.

So my first One-Shot is complete! What do you think? Yea or Nay?


End file.
